Two worlds the same coin
by Sonic taigotsu
Summary: Gwen is really excited for her cousin Kime-chan to come from the country and is preparing for his arrival. But when he finally arrives he's not what she expects.
1. Intro

Two worlds the same coin

Intro

(9 years ago the country side, Japan)

Two kids ran through a park, a red haired boy in a shirt and shorts leading a slightly smaller brunette girl by the hand, they ran across a small stone bridge over a stream. The girl spoke up "where are we going kime-chan?" she said between pants "I'm supposed to leave today so I was told not to wander far" the boy kept going and responded "don't worry... we're almost there, and it wont take long"

He led her to a large old oak tree with several small openings in it, he brought her over by one "there's something I want to know.." he said "my friend told me that girls don't have penises..." the girl looked at him shocked "w…what?" the boy looked at her and started pulling off his pants "ill show you mine if you show me yours" the girl shook her head quickly "no! Icky! That's gross you dummy!" she closed her eyes and turned around as he got his underwear off.

He stepped towards her and tries to lift her dress and she pushed him backwards. "Come on…" he said and stepped forward again, she backed up and tripped over a rock, falling down on her butt, they heard footsteps coming from the other side of the tree "what are you children doing all the way out here?" they heard their grandfather's voice yelling. The boy scrambled up and got dressed again, helping the girl to her feet, "just playing grandpa" "well hurry up! Gwen's mom said it's time to go!" "Ok! Ill be right there!" Gwen yelled and looked at her cousin "bye" she said and ran off.

Kime stood there and sighed, heading back for the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young redheaded girl walked down the street, looking left and right then down at a poorly drawn map on a piece of paper "man.." she complained to herself "I can't understand this map at all.." she looked up from the map and saw three high school kids around her age walking towards her, two boys and one girl. One of the boys said "come on Gwen let's go out... a date... please?" "Ah! Ill ask them" said the lost girl and moved up to them"

"How long are you gonna keep following me?" Gwen asked "what?" the first boy responded "this is the same as usual..." Gwen groaned "I don't have time to hang out with you two today..." "Excuse me.. I can't seem to find this street" the girl spoke up pointing at the map. Both boys turned to her, the first saying "whoa... she's hot..." the second nodded and added "tall too" they turned and saw Gwen walking away and hurried after her, the girl stood there shocked "h…hey…" she stuttered. The first boy said "well why would you want to ditch a couple of good looking guys like us?" the three just kept walking leaving the red head behind, she blinked and said "my my… isn't she miss popular…"

(Following Gwen and the two boys)

Gwen was walking in deep thought and suddenly her face brightened up, the boys looked at her with a curious gaze "what?" they both said, she smiled and said cheerfully "my cousin is coming to live with me today" they both looked shocked "what?!" the first boy said, his eyebrow raised, Gwen looked at him "back in the day I would go out to the country and we would play a lot, but I haven't seen him for years, and cause he's from the country I'm sure he wont know anything"

the second boy looked confused "what the hell?" he said looking at her strangely "I'm going to teach him all sorts of good thing, break him in a bit" she said with an eager grin "scary…" the first boy shuddered. Gwen shoved them out the gate as they arrived at her house, "I've found a new boy to play with now scram!" and headed inside. They stormed off mumbling "she pisses me off sometimes..."

Gwen looked around the house "mom! I'm home" she yelled getting no reply "mom? Are you working?" she found her mother sitting at a computer sketching on a computer pad, she looked up "ahh! Welcome home Gwen" "mom, has kime-chan come yet?" Her mother looked at her confused "but… kime isn't due till four..." Gwen looked at her watch "mom... it's four thirty... don't tell me you missed the doorbell!" she said starting to sound mad "no no! I didn't miss it… I think... and it's not like I haven't been doing anything… I have a deadline coming up…"

Gwen looked annoyed and headed out of the room, her mother following "sense this morning you've been talking nothing but kime-chan this... and kime-chan that…. One thing you should keep in mind… is not to get your hopes up.." her mother looked down, hair covering her face "after all… it's been nine years…" Gwen looked at her mom as if she was hiding a great secret...

(Meanwhile)

The red haired girl was still wandering around looking for the location on the map, she saw the two boys walking back her way. "Ohh! It's you two again! I was hoping I'd run into you" she shoved the map in their face "I need to find this house" they both looked at it then at each other "isn't that Gwen's house?" The first one nodded and smirked "yeah ill show you where it is..." he said cockily "if you go out on a date with me"

The girl stood there for a second staring at him blankly like he was kidding "so... what'll it be?" he asked her fist started to clench "your serious…" she asked, her eye twitching "yep, it's the only way your going to get there" he said completely confident in his strategy that he closed his eyes and never saw her coming.

Gwen and her mom were still talking about the upcoming arrival of kime soon "you were telling me not to get my hopes up" she said excitedly "but when he was little he was so cute! I'm sure he's much more like this now!" as she imagined a tall handsome dark haired man. Her mom quickly snapped her out of her fantasy "hey… you don't think… that kime-chan is a boy... right?" Gwen looked confused but as the doorbell rang she just shrugged and ran to the door saying "he's here! he's here!" she quickly opened the door "kime-chan!" she said excitedly, a light blush on her face but looked up at the red haired girl "huh?" she looked confused

The girl scratched the back of her head "it's been a while I'm Kimiko Santia and I'm sorry I'm so late, had a hard time finding the place with the bad map grandpa drew for me.." Gwen stood there blankly "I tried to tell you..." her mom said in a sort of sing song voice. Both boys stood behind her, the first with a lump on his head and a red hand mark on his face. The second whispered to him "you should have just kept your mouth shut Kei..." Kei glared at him "I know..." He looked at Gwen and said "hey show some gratitude, after all we brought her here for you" Kimi turned towards them and smiled "thanks for helping me find my way"

Both of them stuttered and blushed "yeah I'm Kei" Kei managed to get out, "And I'm Rob" said the other. Gwen glared at them and pushed them out the door "go home already!!" and she slammed the door in their face. Kimi looks at Gwen and at the door and shrugged looking to Gwen's mom "thank you for taking me in" she said as she bowed. Her mom nodded smiling and said "no problem, your stuff was brought yesterday so we put it in your room" and led Kimi upstairs. Gwen fell over in a chair confused as hell, "why…. Why is he a girl?"

"That time… that time he took his shorts off… the thing between his legs... was definitely... a guy's penis..." she sat there for a while and groaned in defeat "grr… this makes no sense!!"

(Upstairs)

Kimi looked around her knew room "so this will be my new room?" she asked, Gwen's mom nodded and said "I got to get back to work, but if you need anything just call down" Kimi nodded and she walked away leaving her to unpack. "Hmm..." she said "I might as well start by cleaning off the bed" and started moving things off the bed. Gwen's mom stood just outside the door, looking down at the floor "Kimiko…" she mumbled lowly and walked off, passing Gwen in the hall.

Gwen knocked and walked into Kimi's room "uhh... Kimi…" she said nervously "can I help with anything?" "Sure" kimi said and moved over a bit for her. Gwen kneeled by her and started helping, after a few minutes she looked over at kimi, staring at her chest. "Uhh... your breasts are really big... what size are they?" Kimi looked over at her, an unusual look on her face "so that's why you really came up… uhh... they're F-cup, pretty heavy sometimes" Gwen blushed a little and asked "this may be a bit awkward, but can I touch them"

Kimiko's eye twitched, a little unbelievingly "I guess so…" she said unsure, and Gwen didn't hesitate, she quickly moved her hands over and started feeling her, squeezing a bit. Kimi blushed and let out a fake soft moan, Gwen freaked and let go, quickly running out of the room shutting the door. "Geeze... I let her touch them.." kimi said getting back to work "wasn't that what she wanted?" Gwen was walking away slowly and thinking ~that texture… it was the real deal... could I be wrong in remembering him as a boy? Or am I thinking of someone else? ~ She shook her head rapidly "no... they could still be gel pads or silicone... Ill just have to see for myself later" she said as she walked into her own room.

Hours passed and Gwen was sitting in the upstairs loft doing her homework quietly. "Hmm... no… not that… maybe this" she mumbling to herself writing, she heard kimi come out of her room with a towel "uhh excuse me Gwen, where is the bathing house?" Gwen looked up from what she was doing "Huh? Ohh... it's on the bottom floor, far right side of the house" Kimi smiled "thanks" she said cheerfully and she headed downstairs. Gwen went back to work, almost forgetting of her mission "ohh" she said standing and quietly following her but heading outside instead of the normal way.

Kimi went into the bathing house and stripped down, turning on the hot water to let it steam up for a little bit, she got in and started washing. Gwen quietly moved around the side of the house till she got to the bathing house window and slowly moved up and peaked inside. She saw Kimi's body at an angle, and stared for a minute at her breasts. ~yeah...~ she thought ~those are definitely real... but then... does that mean that I was wrong? ~

Kimi turned a little bit and saw Gwen out of the corner of her eye, she reacted swiftly crouching down, grabbing and throwing a bar of soap at Gwen pegging her in the forehead. Gwen crouched down in the bushes really fast and kimi moved over to the window, looking out. "Huh?" she said disappointedly "did I miss?" Gwen silently crawled back around the house thinking ~what the hell am I doing? Spying on my own cousin..~ She sighed and went back inside and up stairs reading. Kimi walked up a couple minutes later "hey Gwen wanna play some video games?" "Uhh sure" Gwen responded "if you want too" and she moves closer to the TV to get it set up.

Kimi sat by her and grabbed a controller and they started to play, after a couple of rounds of a game Gwen said "wow... your really bad kimi…" "I know, your still way better than me" she said setting the controller down. Kimi shifted her gaze and glanced at Gwen who she found was staring at her. "What?" she asked. Gwen thought ~ill just have to come out and ask it...~ she took a deep breath. "Uhh... that last summer we spent together... you know... behind the big oak at the end... do you remember the time you showed me.." Kimiko cut her off and said "the one looking through the bathroom window just now... that was you wasn't it?"

Gwen got a nervous look on her face and looked away from kimi. Kimi sighed and said "sorry… but grandpa told me not to tell anyone about it... your remembering is correct.." she said standing in front of Gwen. "I also have a male part attached" Gwen's eyes grew wide "w…what?" she asked dropping her controller. Kimiko stood there, lifting the dress and dropping her panties, "in other words" she said "I have both parts... I'm a hermaphrodite" Gwen sat there in shock, staring at Kimi's genitals, she stood shakily and said "uhh… I'm sorry… I'm going to bed... I don't feel well..." and started walking down the hall.

Kimi looked down sadly and said quietly "I thought so… my body... makes you sick doesn't it?" Gwen quickly said "no no no! That's not it at all! I'm just… a little surprised I guess" kimi pulled up her panties and walked up behind her hugging her "is it ok if I do this?" Gwen nodded slightly then squirmed a little bit "um… actually I'm feeling two large cushions against my back... and a hard pressure a bit lower down.." she said pulling away.

Kimi chased after her "awwwe... come on!! We're gonna be living together after all! What's wrong with a little close contact?" Gwen kept running and yelled "no!! I don't want to live with you anymore!!" kimi jumped on her knocking her to the ground and said "why are you saying that all of a sudden?" "Because I'm not comfortable with this!" she yelled going into her room and quickly locking the door and laying down in bed. Kimi giggled a little bit and headed for bed yawning, "That was fun" she said smiling and laying down in bed.

They both lied there for a short while before slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Gwen's mom was downstairs making breakfast, she heard a door open upstairs, "Ahh" she said and then yelled up the stairs "Gwen can you wake up Kimi?" "Sure" Gwen responded. And knocked on Kimi's door "Kime! Kime! Are you awake yet?" She opened the door and looked inside, she saw kimi still asleep, facing away from the door. Gwen walked over to her and shook her shoulder "Kime wake up" Kimi rolled over onto her back, not waking up yet, Gwen looked at her and blushed a bit seeing a bulge under the sheet. "Oooh, what have we here" she said leaning over it, not completely remembering the events of the previous night.

~Hmm... what could it be?~ she pokes it a few times and it twitched crazily for a few seconds. Gwen stared wide eyed "no way…" she said remembering and ran out of the room yelling loudly, Kimi sat up, a sleepy look on face "huh?" she said looking around confused not seeing anyone. She looked down and placed her hand on the bulge, sighing and thought ~not much I can do about morning wood~ she got up and got dressed, as she was walking out of her bathroom she saw Gwen going out the front door. "The hell?" she said quickly grabbing her stuff and following.

She yelled after Gwen "wait up!! Come on! Please?" chasing her. "No way… just shut up..." Gwen responded and keeping a brisk walk in front of her, when kimi finally caught up to her she said irritatedly "why the hell did you leave without me?" Gwen responded without looking at her "just because..." she was mumbling angrily. Kimi glared at her and said coldly "well... you know you didn't have to look… so you really shouldn't be acting embarrassed…" they were both walking silently till Gwen spoke up "so… what are you… a transvestite or something?" Kimi looked at her insulted "hey now... be nice, I'm not a transvestite..."

Gwen kept talking as if she didn't hear kimi, "I mean its one thing to get the breast implants… but wont they just sag when your broke?" kimi started to get irritated "your not listening to me... they're 100% real the completely natural born thing!" they heard someone coming up behind them and kimi gripped Gwen shoulder and made a fist, "you better not talk to anyone about this.." she said threateningly, Gwen looked at her, not scared and said "who would I talk to about something that embarrassing?" kimi let go and nodded. Kei and Ken walked up behind them "Whatcha whispering about? Hmm?"

They looked at him and stayed silent, "let's see…" kei commented "your up early in the morning… mumbling to each other… really close to each other" Gwen's eyes narrowed, glancing over at him. "You two wouldn't happen to be lesbi... AUGH!!" he was cut short as Gwen belted him across the face with her fist "fuckin idiot... you never learn…" she mumbled and walked away leaving him sprawled out on the sidewalk.

(Later at the school)

Kimi was standing at the front of her class, the teacher said "starting today Santia-san will be your new classmate, treat her like you would anyone else" kimi smiles friendly and said "hello everyone". The students in the class were all mumbling, Gwen picked up a couple of their conversations. One student was leaning back talking to his friend, "wow… she's really hot" he said "and I thought Gwen was hot… but this... this is a whole new level" his friend nodded in agreement "you think she's a model?"

Kimi kept talking in the front, everyone's eyes fixed on her, "I really have no special talents, but when it comes to my body I'm proud to say that my breasts are F-cup" the teacher shook her head and clapped "alright, alright… time for class…" kimi moved through the rows of desks and took a seat behind Gwen "looks like this is gonna be really fun" she said smiling, not noticing a young raven haired girl staring at her. Class went by smoothly, then the class release bell rang and all of a sudden kimi was swarmed by students asking her questions.

Gwen just sat there listening and sighed in annoyance. Kei and Ken walked up "looks like your reign of popularity is over huh Gwen?" she glared at him and he backed off quickly and said "well… whatever… at least gym will be fun today..." Ken looked at him "why's that?" a student walked past them. "Because… we're swimming today" Gwen's eyes widened in shock and she quickly pulled kimi out from the cluster of students and out to a bathroom.

Kimi confusedly asked "what is it?" Gwen looked worried "there's swimming today! That's what's wrong!" kimi just stared at her for a minute "and your point is?" Gwen yelled at her "that means everyone has to wear swimsuits! A school swimsuit isn't going to work for you!" kimi laughed at her a bit, "oh that… yeah, it was kind of difficult but I got permission to use my own" Gwen raised an eyebrow "your own?" kimi nodded and said "it's super cute too" she winked and walked off.

Gwen shook her head and went to the locker room, changing into the one piece bathing suit provided for all the girls by the school. "Hmm… I wonder what she's got…" she said as she headed up the steps to the pool. When the teacher saw that pretty much everyone was there he blew his whistle and said, "Alright guys, warm up time, start with stretches." Everyone started stretching and Gwen looked around, thinking ~maybe she decided not to come… I hope that's the case~

That thought ended when she heard someone walking up the stairs, "sorry I'm late!" a voice said and everyone turned to see who it was. Gwen's eyes widened in shock seeing kimi standing there posing in a two piece bikini. "Nya… isn't it cute?" all the guys stared and the gym teacher covered himself with the clipboard. Gwen sighed and quickly pulled her back down the stairs "come on…" the gym teacher yelled to them "hehe… you don't need to come back today" a couple of the girls looked at him. "Pervert..." one mumbled, going back to stretching.

Gwen led her back down by the locker room, "what the hell are you thinking? A bikini? What happens if you get hard?" kimi shook her head "I've got it handled" she said sitting on a bench, listening to the sounds of the students swimming. Gwen sighed and sat next to her saying "you know your lucky right? It's not often he lets people skip class" Kimi giggled and nodded, then stared at Gwen for a second, seeing the confusion on her face, "what are you thinking?" Gwen bit her lip and said "I want to know… how you did it... I can't tell by looking"

Kimi smirked and stood up, "ohh, so that's it, alright, ill tell you if you really want to know" she turned at an angle "well honestly I just curl the penis up and tuck it inside the pussy, and then I use some duct tape to hold it in place" Gwen looked at her as if she was kidding "Doesn't that bother you after a while?" She asked looking at the bikini bottoms. "Nope not really, and I can even pose if I want!" she said sticking her leg up in the air excitedly, as she did they heard a slight ripping sound and kimi put her leg down quickly. Gwen looked at her "what's wrong?" Kimi said panicked "the tape is coming off!"

Gwen looked nervous and started pushing her towards the locker room, "we need to get you changed then! Hurry or you might be caught!" kimi walked into the locker room, having Gwen stand in front of her for cover, looking around, they heard another rip as the tape came off and Kimi's cock moved back to the front and was sticking up hard. Gwen almost screamed trying to move away from her "let me go, let me go, let me go!!!" she said pulling away from kimi and moving towards a wall. Kimi scratched the back of her head nervously, "Sorry, didn't mean to"

As kimi was about to start changing they heard the door open and she quickly pulled Gwen back against her front, Gwen yelped a little bit at the suddenness and squirmed a little again. The raven headed girl walked up to them, Gwen looked at her "Hi Desirae... is class over already?" Desirae shook her head and looked down fidgeting a little, kimi tilted her head and asked "well... then do you need something?" Desirae nodded and handed kimi a letter, running off, they both looked at it for a second. Gwen said "a love letter?" noting the heart sticker keeping it shut on the back.

Gwen said uncomfortably, "well that's all well and good… but if you wouldn't mind LETTING GO OF ME!" and kimi released her from her grip "sorry… geeze…" she opened her locker and changed quickly. Gwen yelled at her again and went to go change at her own locker, when they were done they headed out into the hall. Gwen looked at her, "so... what are you gonna do about Desirae?" kimi looked confused "Desirae?" Gwen shook her head slowly thinking she was clueless "the girl that gave you the love letter" a look of realization crossed her face "ohh! Her, well… in the letter she said that she wants to go on a date with me"

Gwen thought for a minute and said "well… you should really be careful about these kinds of things… it might give you away" Kimi nodded, not really listening "uhhuh... I know… I know…" she said as she walked away to her next class. Gwen growled irritated and followed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A few days later)

Gwen was upstairs, bored and reading a book. She heard footsteps but just kept reading. Kimi reached the top of the stairs and looked at her, "hey Gwen" she said cheerfully, "I'm going out for a little while." Gwen looked up and almost dropped her book, "in that?!" she said shocked. Kimi looked at her clothes, she was in a crimson red top, and a deeper red miniskirt, with a bright red purse. "What's so bad about this?" she asked "I am going on a date you know..." Gwen stood up quickly "with Desirae?! Are you crazy!?" she yelled.

Kimi nodded and her eyes narrowed a little "why? I had no reason to turn her down... and it will be my first date." Gwen shook her head "answer me this then... if your going to have a date with Desirae then why are your breasts almost falling out of the top of your top?" Kimi just stared at her for a minute "and shouldn't you be wearing pants?" Gwen added. "No" Kimi said, sounding irritated "if I wore pants then my other part would be harder to hide, I wouldn't be able to always keep it taped up" Gwen thought for a minute then nodded "I see what you mean..." Kimi looked at her "yeah... I'm going now..." she said as she headed back downstairs.

Gwen thought for a minute ~gotta make sure she isn't caught...~ she put her book away and ran downstairs and out the door, keeping a bit of distance between her and Kimi. She followed her to the mall and ducked behind some bushes to watch while Kimi waited, "looks like Desirae hasn't arrived quite yet" she sighed softly and slumped down "the hell am I doing? I mean... I don't want her to get caught... but does that give me the right to invade her privacy?" she sat there thinking it over as two people approached. "Gwen? What are you doing here?" ken said curiously standing in front of her. Kei nodded and looked around, seeing Kimi from a distance he smiled and said, "Is that Santia-san over there?"

Gwen panicked and dragged them both to the ground behind the bushes right as Kimi looked in their direction, "strange... coulda sworn.." she said and started walking towards them. Gwen watched through the bush thinking ~shit! I'm so screwed!~ Desirae came running into the mall, she yelled "sorry I'm so late!" Gwen sighed in relief seeing Kimi turn around, she was never so relieved to hear Desirae's voice in her life. Ken looked at them in confusion, then at Gwen "wait… are you spying on them?" he asked, glaring at her a bit. Gwen nodded and started watching again. Kimi and Desirae were almost out of sight. "Ahh!" Gwen said and ran after them, Ken and Kei close behind her.

Ken whispered to her as they ran "Ohh so you're worried about her… I mean Desirae is practically famous for how many girls she's pushed herself on" Gwen's eyes widened in panic and she looked around, not seeing them anywhere. "Shit…" she said "this isn't good" Kei laughed at her a bit, "relax… they're just over there getting some ice cream…" he pointed them out at an ice cream cart behind a tree. Gwen calmed herself down "good…" They kept following, trying to hear the conversation going on between the two girls.

Desirae smiled, hanging on Kimi's arm as they walked and ate ice cream "So Santia-san, do you… uhh... have a boyfriend?" she asked nervously. "Hm?" Kimi said, looking over at her, she licked her ice cream, "nope, I've never gone on a date with anyone before" Desirae smirked confidently and looked around, seeing a small necklace stand, she lead Kimi over to it and they crouched down to look at the different necklaces. "Hmm…" Desirae said "I think this would look really cute on you" smiling and pointing at a small cross on a chain with a narrow point on the end. Kimi bent over further to look at it closer and nodded "yeah it would"

Gwen, Kei, and Ken were watching from farther back, Gwen thought ~oh no… Kimi you idiot… bend over much further and it'll show.. you'll be exposed~ she looked up at Kei who was staring at the bottom of Kimi's miniskirt waiting for her to bend over a bit further "come on…" he mumbled not realizing he was speaking aloud. Gwen grabbed his arm and threw him out from where he was hiding and into a girl who was also following Kimi and Desirae. She fell over and rubbed her head, "oww..." she said pushing him off "jerk.." they all looked up as ken said "come on their leaving!" Kei, ken and, Gwen followed them in the shadows but the girl was a bit more daring and blended with the crowds.

Kimi and Desirae stopped at a clothing store next, they were looking around for a while and Desirae picked up a colorful skirt, "how bout this one for you?" she said smiling. Kimi however, looked at it and shook her head, lifting up the same kind of skirt but black instead. Desirae smiled and nodded "that would look cute too" she said as Kimi went into the dressing room and put it on, coming out and showed Desirae, spinning a bit. Gwen looked panicked and thought ~no you idiot... don't spin… you'll give yourself away!~ her thoughts were interrupted as ken pulled at her shirt sleeve "hey Gwen" he said pointing "isn't that the girl you threw Kei into earlier?"

She looked over and saw the same girl ducked behind a sign and gazing into the shop at Kimi and Desirae with a frustrated look on her face. Gwen nodded "yeah, I think she's in our class" she said slowly "I wonder what she's doing here?" Kei chuckled softly "probably the same thing you dragged us along to do". Gwen glared at him "I never said you had to come along with me" Ken kept looking at the girl as they moved on "ah! I remember now!" he said turning to the others "that's Vikki Travilion, Desirae's ex" Kei looked at him a bit surprised "so what? She's trying to sabotage the date you think?" Ken nodded.

Gwen saw where Kimi and Desirae were going and stopped Kei and Ken quickly, making them sit on a bench. "What gives?" Kei asked confusedly, Gwen almost laughed at him "well it's not like you can go in there" she said pointing at a lingerie shop, both of them pouted "So, not fair…" they both said together. Gwen shook her head and walked into the lingerie shop, looking around. She spotted them standing over by the bra's looking for the right sizes among them. Kimi picked up one of the bigger ones they had, holding it up to herself, "hmmm…" she said frustrated "still too small…" Desirae thought for a few seconds then her face lit up "ah! How bout these?" she said dragging her across the store and holding up a tiny thong to her.

Gwen's eyes opened wide in horror as she hid behind a manikin ~the hell? Those aren't even big enough to be considered panties!~ she thought, clenching her fists, resisting the urge to go and hit Desirae. She thought fast, picking up a pair of panties and slipping behind them into the one dressing room. Kimi looked at them nervously "uhh… n...no… I... no… those kinds of things… really don't look good on me…" she stuttered, turning around hearing the dressing room door close, "besides, someone is already in there" Desirae looked down, pouting and Kimi gave a silent sigh of relief and the left the store, leaving Gwen standing in the room, looking at the panties. "I wonder..." she mumbled to herself "what kind of panties Kimi wears…"

By the time Gwen decided the coast was clear and went out she only saw Kei standing at the bench, he yelled to her "hey Gwen! What the hell are you doing? Ken and I had to split up so we didn't lose them!" Just as he finished saying that Kei's phone rang, he picked it up "yello?" he said "you what!? Shit… ok… tell us where to meet you... ok bye…" he sighed and hung up, Gwen walked up to him as he hung up "what's wrong?" she asked Kei looked at her and bit his lip a little, "sorry.." he said "but it seems ken lost track of them in a big crowd of people" Gwen growled a little, irritated, "alright…" she said, "where did he last see them?" Kei lead her out of the mall and to ken, the three kept looking around.

(Outside a bar called karaoke)

Vikki was still following Kimi and Desirae, she watched them walk into the bar and get a drinking room to use, Desirae lead Kimi into the room Vikki followed into the bar. Kimi looked around the room really excitedly before taking a seat on the air cushion that was used as a bench. Desirae looked at her strangely, "what are you getting so excited over Santia-san?" Kimi looked at her smiling "I've never been to a karaoke bar before, we never had anything like this back in my old town" Desirae giggled a little "oh ok" she said, facing towards Kimi on the bench, and putting her hand on Kimi's.

Kimi looked at her again "Hm? Is something wrong?" then she felt Desirae's hand tense a bit and she pulled it away "umm… aren't we going to sing?" she said quickly, about to stand up. Desirae quickly pushed her back down onto the cushion "from the first moment I laid eyes on you Santia-san.." she said, looking down at her, "I've loved you." Desirae started moving closer to her, Kimi looked a little shocked "uhh… what are you doing?" she asked, blushing a bit. "I don't want much right now…" Desirae said "just a kiss" she kept moving closer and Kimi moved back a bit, Desirae frowned a little "what?" she asked "you don't like me?" Kimi responded quickly "no, it's not that! It's jus.." Desirae cut her off, saying "then there's no problem… kiss me" moving her face close, kissing her deeply.

Desirae started to try to slide her hand up Kimi's skirt as she kissed her "n…no… not there…" Kimi stammered, her strength failing her. Desirae almost reached her panties when suddenly the door to the room opened and Vikki stepped in, "Excuse me customers… we do not allow that kind of behavior in our shop" Desirae jumped hearing her and fell onto the floor, she looked up "Vikki? Ugh…" Vikki rolled her eyes and looked at Kimi "your Santia-san right? You should head home" Kimi nodded and got up quickly heading for the door, as she passed she whispered "thanks, you saved me" Vikki smiled and nodded a little.

(A couple hours later, Gwen's house)

Kimi stepped up the stairs with Gwen from taking a shower "ahhh… from your description…" Gwen explained, "That sounds like Vikki Travillion" Kimi smiled a bit "Travillion-san huh? She really saved me today, like an angel" Gwen rolled her eyes and slumped down in the chair turning on the TV, getting nothing but static and turned it off. "what's wrong?" Kimi asked, looking at the expression on her face. Gwen looked at her "well.. what would you have done if you'd been found out today?" Kimi stared at her blankly and Gwen sighed, "Never mind… I'm going to bed..." she stood and went into her room, closing the door and laying down.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A dark haired woman was standing inside a very strange greenhouse, tending to a huge variety of weird and unusual looking plants. She started to hum a creepy yet nostalgic tune as she watered them, but was disturbed and stopped humming when two men in matching green jumpsuits ran up behind her and kneeled several feet away. "pardon the interruption milady…" the first one began, "but you asked us to notify you when we found target id number H-5" the woman immediately stopped what she was doing, setting down her watering can and turning around "where… is…. She?" She asked impatiently

The first man was about to respond to her but the second started first, "We've only narrowed the search area that the initial tests gave us, we still have a wide region to search" the woman narrowed her eyes threateningly at him "then you will search faster" He stood to object to her "but milady! We're alr…." He started but was cut short and went limp as he was pierced through his whole body by vines, poison dripping from the needles at the ends. She smirked and snapped her fingers, watching the man be dragged off into the greenery and hear him be ripped to shreds by a plant.

The woman shifted her gaze back to the first man, twitching her hand and another vine snaked out of the bush towards him as if under her command. The thorny tip moved up to his neck, moving about it dangerously, waiting for a sound from it's new found prey or it's master. The woman moved closer to him, making him tilt his head up so he was gazing into her eyes, "choose your next words carefully…" she said coldly "you are very replaceable" The man swallowed hard and nodded slowly, being wary of the vine.

"Umm.. our resources are low and we cannot be as thorough as we would like to be" he stuttered nervously, the thorn moving ever closer "but! But we are spreading our forces thinner to search as we speak milady, the target cannot hide for much longer." She stared at him for a few seconds, deciding if he was worth sparing, "very well" she said, motioning her hand, and the vine uncoiled and drew back over to it's plant, the man relaxed. "dismissed" she said, going back to watering her plants as the man stood and ran out of the greenhouse in a panic.

He didn't stop running till he got downstairs into a room that appeared to be a command station, he picked up a microphone and turned a dial till he got the right frequency. "Sir Mitchie please come in" he said, releasing the button and waiting. He stood there for a minute or two before hearing a male voice say, "Go ahead" on the other side. "It seems Lady Ekko has ordered us to thin our forces more to quicken the search for target H-5" The radio remained quiet for a bit then Mitchie responded "fine… But I'm not dropping a force anywhere under 5 men, got that?" "Yes sir, over and out" he said, setting down the microphone and getting back to work.

(Command blimp, just over Kyoto)

Mitchie slammed his fist down on a table hard and growled irritated, "thin my forces she says… meh… she didn't give me that many to begin with…" he said "this is ridiculous" he picked the microphone up and started redirecting his men, forming smaller groups, and sending them far apart to the cities around the search area. "Alright guys... listen up..." he ordered, "I want the target found yesterday, understand?" his order was met with a mass response "Sir yes sir!"

He was about to walk away when he glanced at his area map again, looking closer he put his finger on and tapped Tokyo many times, then checked who he sent there. He picked up the microphone again, "Grey come in" Grey responded seconds late "Yes my lord?" Mitchie growled a little, "first off" he said angrily, "don't call me that, I don't want Lady Ekko getting the wrong idea and killing me" "Yes sir, sorry sir! What was it you wanted to say a second ago sir?"

Mitchie shook his head and continued, "I want you and your men to do the most thorough search here than you've ever done, and I want to be updated, constantly on what's going on." Grey was silent for a minute, then said "Yes sir, and no disrespect intended but do you really believe the target is there?" Mitchie rolled his eyes "grey… don't ask stupid questions… got it?" Grey said "sorry sir, I won't anymore" they both got off the com channel and got back to the tasks at hand.

(Hundreds of miles away, a park near Gwen's house)

Kimi and Gwen were sitting on a bench next to each other, watching Kei and Ken boxing against each other. Kimi smirked a bit when Kei took a strong right hook to the jaw, she turned towards Gwen a bit and said, "Idiots aren't they?" Gwen nodded and continued to watch them go at it. Kei dropped his guard for a moment and looked at them, "you mean you tricked us into doing this?" he asked in disbelief. Ken took the opportunity, "Don't let your guard down!" he yelled as he grabbed Kei's shoulders, pulling him down and kneeing him in the crotch.

Kei fell to the ground, holding himself and groaning. Ken smirked, "Game, set match" he said cockily and sat by Kimi. The girls looked at him "so…" he continued, trying to be a bit sly, "what were we fighting about again?" Both Kimi and Gwen started laughing really hard knowing he was serious that they almost fell off the bench. After they calmed down some Gwen wiped some tears from her eyes and stood, "Heh… come on Kimi, it's getting late and my mom will be expecting us soon" Kimi nodded, pushing ken to the floor and stood.

They both walked off, leaving Kei and Ken sitting in the dirt watching them walk. Kei sat up and looked at Ken, "You know ken… I hate it when they have to go, but they just" he got interrupted by Ken, "Really? That cheesy line?" Kei nodded and continued "but they just look so damn good walkin away" Ken rolled his eye, but nodded in agreement, jumping at kei and once again swinging his fist into kei's crotch, jumping up and running from him. Kei was up in less than a second, chasing after him with no signs of pain.

Kimi sighed heavily and Gwen looked up at her, "what's wrong?" she asked her worriedly, kimi looked at her and smiled, "oh it's nothing, just can't believe all of what's happened with Desirae" Gwen nodded a bit, not sure if she believed what she said, and they kept walking. Kimi looked up at the setting sun and focused on that till they got home, Gwen opened the door and walked in, she yelled out "HEY MOM!! YOU HOME!?" she waited for a few seconds, getting no response, she shrugged "guess she's working late tonight" Kimi nodded, removing her shoes and setting down her bag "that's fine" she said, sounding kinda sleepy and headed upstairs.

Gwen followed up after her and sat in her usual spot, watching kimi till she went into her room. ~Wow… I can't believe its summer already… After Kimiko got here, it's like the year sped up, but I still gotta wonder, why here… why now? ~ She was still staring at the door to Kimi's room, she saw the light under the door go out and the noise from inside stop. Gwen sat there for a minute before shrugging and picking up a book, she sat there and read till she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A couple months later)

Gwen yawned getting up, she rubbed her eyes sleepily leaned on the windowsill and gazed out the window. "Summer has ended… now its fall…" she said, glancing over at the calendar, "Hmm… oh well…" she walked over to her door and opened it, heading out into the hall, she partially saw Kimi there in her pajamas brushing her teeth in the bathroom. "Morning" Kimi looked over to her "Good morning" she replied waving a little.

Kimi spit out the toothpaste and stepped out of the bathroom, Gwen yawned again and looked at her, her eyes getting wide. "Hmm? Something wrong?" Kimi asked her, Gwen's eye twitched and she pointed at Kimi, Kimi looked down at herself and saw her pajama shirt was draped over a standing bulge. "Ohh… sorry…" Gwen started freaking out "Why do you show me this kind of thing in the morning!?" Kimi looked at her "because it happens in the morning…" Gwen looked away from her "well… cant you just wait in your bedroom till it goes down?"

Kimi shrugged and gave up, going into her room to get dressed, Gwen went in and brushed her teeth and then went to do the same thing. By the time she was dressed Kimi had disappeared somewhere leaving her to go out into the side of their house to help with the laundry. Gwen sighed as she picked up articles of clothing and hanging them up on an outside line. She was hanging a towel on one line then moved to the other and saw her panties hanging in full view of the road, she glanced over at her mom, her eye twitching a bit. "I told her not to let them show… she has no sense of delicacy…" she muttered hanging them up more out of sight.

Gwen sat there working and thinking, she started mumbling to herself without noticing it, "what would mom do if she found out?" Her mom turned around hearing her mumble "what?" she asked. Gwen quickly responded "Ohh… Uhh… I was just wondering why Kimi's laundry isn't out here…" Her mom looked at her for a second, "Ah… I see, well she doesn't want anyone but her to do her cleaning" she said and nudged Gwen a little bit "you could really learn from her example" Gwen's eyes narrowed at her and walked off to the opposite line to hang things there. ~that makes sense I guess...~ she thought ~sense when do you ever hear about guys washing their own underwear? ~

(10 minutes later)

Gwen walked into the kitchen to get some food and saw Kimi sitting there eating some fruit, Gwen got some and sat by her, staring at her. Kimi didn't seem to notice for a while till she looked up at her "Hm?" Gwen shook her head as if to say nothing and Kimi went back to eating. Gwen was lost in her thoughts ~It's really silly… Sometimes I forget that Kimi is actually half a boy. When I'm around her it's not like some of the other ones, I don't feel physically in danger yet, but sometimes... like now, I feel confused, or excited…~ she kept staring absentmindedly and eating. Kimi started to get freaked out so she stood and left the kitchen, getting her backpack.

Gwen sat up and quickly finished up, putting her plate away and following, getting hers too, they both headed out and started heading for school. About halfway there Gwen got the guts to ask what she was going to ask "uhh… Kimi, can I ask you something?" she said, looking down at the ground, Kimi nodded "yeah but you look like you're about to be sick, what is it?" Gwen sighed "yeah... I guess it's just still a little awkward talking to you after what happened…" Gwen grabbed her ear and dragged her closer so the people around them wouldn't be able to hear her. "Oww!" Kimi said, trying to get her to let go.

Gwen moved her own face closer to her ear and whispered "sorry… this is a little direct… you were hard this morning right?" she asked, a light blush on her face. Kimi blushed too, "uhh… yeah, morning comes and it's like that... usually if I leave it alone for a bit it'll go away, sorry, I'll do that from now on…" Gwen shook her head a bit "that's not what I mean… I want you to tell me about your wet dream." She said with a slightly pervy look on her face. Kimi looked at her confused and said rather loudly "what? A wet dream?" half the students around them tripped and almost fell, looking over at them.

Gwen moved away from her quickly, "never mind…" she stuttered "forget I said anything" and she ran off onto the school grounds. Kimi watched her run off, a confused look stuck on her face, she shrugged and walked onto school grounds and into a hall, seeing Desirae and Vikki turn a corner to head down in her direction. Kimi noticed her and quickly jumped behind a pillar and glanced out from behind it as Desirae passed, she sighed in relief "that was close…" she said and moved out from around the corner and saw Vikki there, jumping in surprise.

Vikki smiled at her "Good morning Santia-san", Kimi sighed slightly, "Hey Vikki, thanks again for that time you saved me at the Karaoke place, you really came through there" she said thankfully. They both glanced at Desirae who was continuing down the hall, "Yeah… it's no problem" she said, grabbing Kimi's shoulder "But listen…don't you dare lay your hands on my Desirae" her voice serious "if you do I'll never forgive you" she said, walking off after Desirae.

Gwen and her group saw this and walked up to Kimi, "Everything ok?" Kimi nodded slowly, "yeah, yeah everything is fine". Kei smiled "good" he said, "now as we were saying, you guys want to come with us to the arcade with us after school" he pointed back at rob standing next to ken, "rob here can get us in for free" Kimi smiled at them and shook her head "nope, sorry not today" she said, pointing at Gwen "I have a date with Gwen today." Everyone's eyes widened a little in surprise especially Gwen's.

Kimi thought for a bit and remembered she was going to ask Gwen something. They were in the middle of class sitting there, Gwen was staring up at the front where the teacher was and taking notes when she felt something bounce off her head and land on the desk right in her notebook. It was a crumpled up note, she looked at it a bit confused and opened it up, 'What is a wet dream? From Kimiko' it said, she crumpled it back up and threw it away next time she got up. Kimi watched that and frowned, going back to notes.

She kept trying to ask Gwen throughout the day whenever she saw her but Gwen found ways to avoid it every time. After school Kimi irritatedly followed Gwen out of the school grounds, "HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!" she yelled, grabbing Gwen's wrist. Gwen sighed and turned around "so… you really have no clue?" she asked. Kimi had a completely straight serious face, "I honestly don't know…" she replied. Gwen lead her over to a bench and they sat down, "well, I really don't know much of the details either but, supposedly when a guy has a hot dream it… comes out.."

Kimi tilted her head in confusion at her "what do you mean by it?" she asked. Thinking for a second "oh… ewww…. You mean wetting the bed?" Gwen sighed and looked down "no! Not bed wetting… ejaculation" Kimi still looked confused. "Didn't you learn anything in sex-ed?" Gwen asked her "The stuff that comes out is sperm" Kimi blinked a couple times "I had no idea… cause ever sense I was born… it's just been me, grandpa and male tutors." Gwen looked up at her "hmmm… this could be bad…" Kimi nodded, they were both quiet for a couple minutes and Gwen continued "then… have you ever come before?"

Kimi looked up at the clouds as if she was thinking. "Wet dream or not, it doesn't matter" Gwen added. "Ummm…. No I haven't" Gwen's eyes widened in shock "not even from masturbating?! Wow…. As a guy you really have a problem…" She pulled her legs to her chest and thought before turning towards Kimi "and you're a girl… so it comes for you once a month right?" Kimi looked at her "What does?" Gwen's eye twitched, not really sure if Kimi was serious or not "eh… every month has to be your… period… right?" Kimi's face lit up with recognition "Ohh! That! I've heard of it" Gwen moved a little in shock at her raise in voice and fell off the bench.

Kimi looked at her strangely "are you ok?" she asked. Gwen shot up quickly, hands clenching a bit "KIMIKO SANTIA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IM SAYING?" she yelled, obviously getting mad. Kimi shook her head "I still don't really get it" Gwen gave her a little knock on the top of her head "I'm talking about every month when you get irritated, your stomach hurts, and blood comes out of your crotch!" Kimi was rubbing her head where Gwen hit her, she looked up "That doesn't happen to me, it never has!" Gwen sighed and sat down "Alright… this could be really bad…" she said, getting back up and picking up her bag, "come on" Gwen started walking back home, Kimi got up and followed her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(The next morning)

Gwen and Kimi headed downstairs early that morning and found Gwen's mom about to leave. "Hey mom!" Gwen said stepping in front of her "I have a question" Her mom stopped, a bit surprised, picking up a couple files from a table, "Yeah? What is it?" Gwen shifted, a little uncomfortably "uhh… what does it mean when you don't get your period?" her mom froze, dropping everything in her hands onto the ground, "What!? Don't tell me you forgot to take the pill Gwen" Gwen shook her head quickly "no no no no no! It's not me! It's Ki" Gwen was interrupted when kimi tugged on her shirt, her eyes saying 'Don't tell her!' Gwen just stayed quiet.

Gwen's mom finished recollecting the papers she dropped before continuing "Well, if that's the case then I think that the person you're talking about should go to the hospital." She said, putting it all into a bag. "Well… I'm heading out, so if you're going to a doctor you should do it soon" and she headed out the door, shutting it behind her. Gwen sighed and Kimi stood up "do you think she figured it out?" she asked, nervously. Gwen shook her head "No, mom is smart but still a little bit slow when it comes to that kind of thing" she said, looking down. Kimi frowned a bit "alright… then are you ok then?"

Gwen nodded and sighed a bit, "yeah but now apparently my period has stopped" she said, getting her shoes on. Kimi giggled a little "your mom will understand it's a misunderstanding" Gwen nodded and headed out the door with her bag, "I guess so…" she said quietly, Kimi following her. Gwen started thinking while they walked, suddenly her face lit up, "ahh I got an idea" she said, starting to speed up. Kimi looked at her strangely and shrugged, keeping up with her speed.

They arrived at the school and found Kei, Ken, and Rob standing atop a flight of stairs. They were all staring down at a magazine, as Gwen and Kimi got closer they could see what kind it was, "kei... put the porn away" she said in a slightly hostile tone "we want to talk to you guys." All three guys jumped a bit and Kei scrambled to put away the magazine, "Uhh… w..what porn?" he stuttered, obviously embarrassed, Gwen rolled her eyes and stopped at the end on the hand railing, sitting on it. "lets see... this is a really difficult question to ask.."

Everyone including kimi stared at her in anticipation, "well… um, under a normal situation..." she said, thinking of a way to make it less awkward, "for a guy, what's the age that they should start being able to… to cum…" all three guys' eyes opened wide "SAY WHAT!?" Ken said, shocked. Gwen thought of a cover for herself, "That's what Kimi wanted to know" She said smiling and pointing up at her. Kimi glared at her a bit then sunk down behind her back a bit, just accepting it. Ken looked at her, a serious look on his face. "You really want the answer no matter what?" he asked them, Gwen nodded.

Ken and rob looked at Kimi and were about to comment on the look on her face when kei took a deep breath and said, "If memory serves me right… that would be 4th grade in elementary school." He said with a calm look on his face. Rob and Ken looked shocked, "wow… that's early" ken commented, rob nodded "yeah, I wasn't till the summer of 8th grade." Kei looked at him. "Dude… there's something seriously wrong with you…" Gwen looked at Ken, "your turn" she said "fess up" Ken was about to answer when Desirae and Vikki walked up, "what're you guys talking about? Lemme join" Desirae said cheerfully, Ken breathed a sigh of relief thinking he was safe.

Everyone looked at her strangely, a hand landed on Rob's shoulder "Hey bro" a voice said and rob turned around "you forgot your lunch" Rob smiled at two guys, one with short jet black hair, the other with longer snow white hair as they walked up behind him. He took the bag from the black haired one "thanks bro" Kimi and Desirae looked at them clueless, Desirae leaned a bit closer to kimi "who're they?" she asked, watching them. Kimi shook her head "No clue" Ken looked at them and whispered "the black haired one is Rob's brother"

Kimi looked from him to Rob and shook her head, "but there's no resemblance". The two newer boys looked around at everyone, "hey, I think with all these cute girls here... we should introduce ourselves" said the black haired one, smiling. He pointed at himself "Im Jacob Pryce" he pointed at the white haired boy "and he's" The boy cut him off, "Im Jay Ren" Gwen had backed behind Kimi, Jay noticed and smiled a little bit "Hey Gwen, long time no see" Gwen sighed and stepped back out, forcing a smile. "Hi…" she said. Jay walked up to her "been doing well?" he asked Gwen nodded a bit, looking down. Ken and Kei narrowed their eyes a bit "this is bad…" Kei mumbled to Ken, he nodded, they kept mumbling.

Kimi glanced up at Jake, blushing lightly, "whoa…"she said, "your pretty tall Jake" Jake turned his head towards her and smiled "Mhm, and your almost as tall as I am" He said "Very cool" Desirae stepped in quickly, standing between the two, a protective look in her eyes, "Stop it Jake!! Kimi is mine!" Vikki glared at Kimi hearing this and Kimi shook her head at Jake "not really…" she said, laughing a tiny bit. Suddenly Gwen grabbed her wrist and led her down the staircase, yelling back to everyone "sorry, but I just remembered we have to do something" They all watched them walk away, confusion evident on their faces, "she's a strange one…" Jake muttered and half the people nodded.

Kimi was being pulled along, still staring back the way they came and blushing redder, "I was just getting too many weird vibes with everyone there…" Gwen said. "That guy… back there..." Kimi said softly. "Hm? Did he catch your eye?" Gwen asked her as she walked at a fast pace, "That guy is my ex-boyfriend Jay… we just broke up about a month before you got here…" she looked down "Everyone thinks he dumped me… but I dumped him, for reasons I don't want to talk about now…"

She stopped outside a classroom and Kimi bumped into her, still gazing backwards. "Kimiko? Are you listening!?" she asked. Kimi stood there for a minute, then started to speak, "This feeling… what should I do? My chest feels so tight… I… could this be the rumored love at first sight?" Gwen dropped her arm and stood there with a blank look on her face, "what?" she said, a doubtful tone in her voice, "no way… couldn't be…" She walked into class as the first bell rung, Kimi sat in each class, daydreaming about her supposed true love all day.

(Later that night, Gwen's house)

Gwen was sound asleep in her bed, the house was quiet except for the ticking of alarm clocks. A door opened down the hall and someone walked down the hall, stopping at Gwen's door. Gwen awoke slowly to the sound of someone tapping their knuckles on her door, she could hear Kimi's voice saying Gwen… Gwen… Please wake up Gwen, I need help…" Gwen opened her eyes and looked at the clock. ~4am… what could she possibly want at 4am…. ~

She sat up a bit, groaning, "what do you want Kimiko?" she asked sleepily. Kimi just continued to say "come on… I need your help… please" Gwen sighed, "yeah yeah…" she got up and went to the door, opening it up She stepped out into the hall and saw Kimi standing there in her nightshirt, tears welling up in her eyes. Gwen went up to her, her eyes shocked, "what's wrong kimi?" she asked her, getting worried. "I…it happened…" Kimi stuttered.

Gwen looked confused, kimi stepped closer and put her hands on Gwen's shoulders, "The thing you told me about! It came!" she said. Gwen "Ohh… are you talking about a wet dream? Or your period?" Kimi Looked down, more tears welling up. "Both… at the same time… what should I do?" Gwen's eyes grew wide and she passed out from shock, hitting the floor with a thud. Kimi quickly picked her up, "GWEN!! ARE YOU OK?" she said, trying to shake her awake to no avail.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kimi was running along an oddly colored wall, being chased by a dark figure. "No! Get away!" she yelled, her pursuer not listening. She turned a corner and found a dead end, she was grabbed and pushed up against the wall. "No!" she yelled. The dark figure started ripping off her shirt, and she was about to yell again when he kissed her deeply, his hand on one of her boobs. She suddenly heard a loud beeping noise and jumped, looking around slowly she saw she was still in her room. "I had a perverted dream…" she mumbled to herself sitting up, she looked down at herself and saw her panties soiled with cum and sighed.

Kimi had went back to sleep after putting Gwen back into her bed when she fainted. After which, the reason she had come to Gwen in the first place that night had happened again. She got dressed, putting the two pairs of soiled panties, and the sheets into a laundry bag and heading downstairs. Gwen's mom was there getting ready to go to work when she saw Kimi and looked surprised, she walked up behind her "Kimiko-Chan" Kimi screamed and almost fell over "sorry… you ok?" she asked and Kimi nodded. "Good, and you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard today, you should go lay down."

Kimi shook her head, "No I'm ok, and it was just the first time so I'm a little surprised" Gwen's mom looked at her confusedly, "first time?" she asked. Kimi hesitated for a second, "Uhh… it's nothing" she said turning around. "Heh… Ok, well ill be home late today so go ahead and eat without me ok?" Kimi nodded and Gwen's mom left. Kimi sighed in relief "that was close…" she mumbled as she headed into the laundry room, putting her things into the washer. She went off to do other things while it washed, putting her hand on her stomach and groaning a little, "man… to be woken up by those feelings… having to secretly wash the stuff I dirtied… and now my stomach hurts... this sucks…"

She walked around the house, cleaning up in places and being lost in her thoughts. ~In this world, there are men and women, and ever sense I was little I thought I was male… only because I have a penis though…~ she walked up into her room and dropped down onto her bed. ~But then my breasts kept getting bigger, I… I am just not normal…~ she laid there for a few minutes, "I wonder what Gwen's doing…."

(The school library)

Gwen stood at a shelf, looking at an open book she had in her hand and a terribly confused look on her face. "Awww… damnit… I thought that this shit was going to be easy… but I don't understand any of this." She complained, and checked a couple books out. ~One thing I do understand…~ she thought ~is that Kimi is both a man and a woman, so she is inter-sexual~ She shook her head "no… she isn't in some different class, Kimi is Kimi" she said to reassure herself ~the only problem is trying to know if the people that fall in love with her will be able to accept her for who she is or not~ She sighed, going into a different hallway.

Ken and Kei were standing there, once again looking at the magazine from the previous day, Gwen's eyes narrowed. She walked up behind them and kicked it, making it fall into the trash. "HEY!" they said turning around "Ohh… hey Gwen, uhh… where's Kimi?" Kei asked, with a hopeful look in his eyes. Gwen looked at his eyes and rolled her own, "Sorry, but she stayed home because she wasn't feeling well" Almost immediately they both hung their heads in despair, Gwen glared at them, "you guys are assholes… you know that right?" they looked confused "what did we do wrong?" they asked as she sighed angrily. "Why don't you guys just drop by after school and visit her?" Their faces instantly lit up and nodded quickly.

Gwen jumped hearing a voice from just down the hall, she ducked behind a wall, clinging to it. Ken and Kei looked down the hall and saw Jay and Jake, Kei looked back and forth between them and her and Gwen ran off, up the stairs when she heard them coming, Kei and Ken quickly followed her. She was hurrying through one building to the next when Kei stopped her, "what's wrong?" she stared at him for a few seconds "…classes are going to start, you'll be late if you don't hurry back" she started to walk past him and he grabbed her hat, pulling it off her head and letting her long brown hair dangle down, she glared and kicked him in the shin. "OWW!" he said, hopping and clutching his leg. Ken shook his head, "don't you think that was a little much Gwen?" she picked up her hat, "He knows I like to keep it up during school…" she said, walking down a different flight of stairs, fixing her hair back up in her hat.

Ken looked at Kei after she was gone, "dude… it's obvious that she doesn't like you, you should just give up on her and find someone else... it'd be best that you stop doing things like that" Kei stood there, silent for a minute, seeming to be zoning into space, "but… I like the way her hair looks down…" Ken sighed aggravated, "fucking moron..." he said, walking back down to their class, Kei soon followed. In the other hall Gwen got her hat on the way she liked it and kept walking, "I've gotta do something about Kei… he makes me sick and he's getting out of hand"

(An hour later, Gwen's house)

Kimi sat in the bathroom, looking at a package given to her by Gwen that morning, "ok let's see here" she said, reading the directions "Ohh… I see, so it's kinda like a diaper…" after reading a bit more she panicked. "NOO! I can't use these!" she quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed a number, over at the school Gwen was sitting with a couple of her friends eating lunch when she heard her phone vibrate, she picked it up, "hey, yes Kimi-chan but… what? Calm down I can't understand you…. Ok… what do you mean? You cant use them?" she had raised her tone of voice during the call and the people sitting with her were now staring at her, "hehe… sorry, ill be right back" she said, quickly getting up and running out of the room.

She went up to the roof and sat on a small pillar up there and she continued the call, "sorry bout that, everyone was starting to stare at me" Kimiko nodded, even though she couldn't see her, "now…" gwen said calmly, "what do you mean you cant use them?" Kimi shifted uncomfortably, "well…" she sighed, figuring no way around saying it. "I can't use them because… my balls get in the way…" she admitted, her face bright red from embarrassment. Gwen sat there silently for a minute, thinking of a way around it. "ooh! I know, if you really cant use them then your only choice left is a tampon" Kimi looked confused, "tampon?" she asked. "yeah, there in the bathroom, in the small brown cabinet" Kimi went and opened it up "ok… what do they look like?" "They're should be a bunch of them inside the small blue box in there" Kimi quickly found them and was told how to use them.

Gwen was just about to finish explaining when someone walked up behind her and a ruler struck the pillar right by her arm. "EEP! Gotta go bye!" she said quickly hanging up and running from her teacher. Kimi looked at her phone, seeing the words call end on the screen, she sighed "so I just have to put it in huh?" she said to herself, sighing. *she removed her pants and panties, sitting down. "wha? …. No.. this cant be…. Argh! This is hard…."

(hours later at the house)

Kimi was sitting on her bed reading when she heard the door open downstairs, then Gwen yell out. "IM HOME!" she quickly got up and ran downstairs yelling "GWEN GWEN! I DID IT! I DID IT! IT TOOK ME A COUPLE HOURS PUT I PUT IT IN!" gwen started freaking out, hearing a few chuckles from the small group behind her, trying to push them out the door. Kimi froze seeing them all there, getting weak in the knees, she screamed and passed out.


End file.
